Legolas vs. Silvereth
by SilvrethDemon
Summary: Silvereth the Demon isin Lothlorien to fulfill a deed... Him and Legolas the Elf meet. They do not take to each other, and decide to have a Fight to the Death. Who will win? I wonder...
1. Legolas vs. Silvereth

CHARACTER DESCRIPTION: Silvereth is a 20- year- old, he has a gold- bladed scythe and sword, as well as the ability to call upon negative energy. He wears Elvin chain- mail and brown pants, his eyes are deep red and his hair is fairly short and chestnut. Around his neck is a silver collar, to notify those that he is the ruler of Dominingo, prime land of Demons. And we all know what Legolas looks like ;) Now, onto the story...  
  
************  
  
Silvereth wandered amidst the shadows of Lothlorien, scythe in hand, stealthier than the Elf. His nostrils flared; his pointed ears perked; as he sensed someone nearby. He quietly dashed into the nearest bush.. He did not want to be caught. Noo, that would be bad, he thought, Noo... I must find what I seek first. THEN I can deal with the Elves...   
  
Meanwhile, Legolas walked along that same path. His ears, too, perked and his nostrils, too, flared as he sensed someone near. He saw the bush move. Quick as a flash, the bow went up, aimed, arrow at the ready. He did not want to fire at this shadowed figure immediately; for he didn't know wether it was Elf or otherwise. Instead, he called out.  
  
"HALT!" He cried, and faced the bush.  
  
Silvereth snarled to himself, and grumbling, stood. He raised his scythe, postured dominatingly. "Do not fire that bow of yours, Elf," he said, angrily. "If you harm me, more harm shall come to you."  
  
"I am Legolas." Answered Legolas. His bow still aimed, he ventured closer to this new person. "Who may you be? And why, pray tell, are you in Lothlorien?"  
  
"Who I am means no business to you, Legolas." said Silvereth, and he walked out of the bushes. "All you need to know is that I will be on my way, and YOU shall say no more about me."  
  
With that, Silvereth began down the path again. Legolas followed.  
  
"I shall only leave you be once I am familiar to with what your name is, Stranger." he said. "Then- And ONLY then will I leave you alone."  
  
Silvereth spun around, and raised his scythe menacingly, but then gave in. "Very well," he said, "I am Silvereth, son of Yhelrith, dominator of the land of Dominingo."  
  
This news seemed to frighten Legolas. He backed away. "You... You are a demon!"  
  
Silvereth snickered. "Yes, in fact I am. Good observations, Legolas, now let me be on my way."  
  
"NO!" cried Legolas, and, getting to his feet, followed Silvereth. "What buisness may you have in Lothlorien anyway? Begone, I say, before I slay you with my arrow!"  
  
To this threat, Silvereth laughed out loud. "Slay me? You amuse me, Elf. None can slay the great Silvereth. Ha ha! As I say this, I must be going. Farewell, Elf! I now name you Hurrikhana, my language for "Funny". Good- bye!" And he turned and began walking once again back into the shadows.   
  
Legolas did not find this new name amusing. He followed Silvereth once again, much to his distaste and rage.   
  
"Wait! I do say naught to my new name. I am funny when I want to be, now beware Silvereth- I shall slay you now. I challenge you to a Battle of Death- Do you accept?"  
  
Silvereth turned slightly, now quite interested in this conversation. He smirked, fingering the holding of his scythe longingly. "I accept, Legolas the Elf." said he, and faced the Elf menacingly. "I know of a clearing not too far away. Let us begin there!" And so he said this, and set off, Legolas following.  
  
Moments later they reached the clearing. Legolas on one side and Silvereth on the other, they bowed respectfully to each other, and each muttered "Good Luck".   
  
"And," said Silvereth, his voice echoing through the wood of Lothlorien, cold and ready, "Let the battle begin."  
  
At this, Legolas took his cue. Faster than the eye could see he let loose an arrow, and it flew through the air and pierced Silvereth's shoulder. Silvereth cried out, and charged at Legolas, scythe at the ready, but as he brought down the scythe to mark his head, Legolas sidestepped quick- footedly.  
  
But Silvereth was waiting for this. As Legolas sidestepped, Silvereth swung around on his scythe and managed to deliver a breath- taking blow to the chest. Legolas stumbled, but quickly he regained balance, and charged after Silvereth.   
  
Legolas rammed into Silvereth at full- speed sending Silvereth to fly back into the nearest tree. Legolas, realizing that attack worked well, made to it and charged again at Silvereth.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
For this time, Silvereth was ready. As Legolas drew nearer and nearer, Silvereth stood, and barely a second before Legolas hit, he drew his scythe and jutted it out in front of him.  
  
A piercing scream filled the silent air of Lothlorien as the scythe slammed in, piercing deep into Legolas's chest, and out the other end. Legolas's face went white, eyes grew wide, and Silvereth smirked, tearing the scythe out. Blood immediately poured in gushing rushes onto the ground, Legolas doubled over, a silent scream now imprinted on his face.  
  
Silvereth laughed coldly and turned away, to make to go back into the shadows and continue his march. When the arrow dug deep into his back.  
  
Silvereth turned, coughed blood, and saw Legolas. Legolas was leaning against a tree, an insane king of determination on his face. It seemed now as though the gaping hole in his stomach meant nothing to him; that he was determined to win. Silvereth cried out in rage and ripped the arrow from his back, snapping it in half. Bleeding profusely from the back now, he cupped his hands and a black ball of negative energy formed. Legolas backed away a bit, and the energy grew larger, but once it hit a size, Silvereth only stood there and held it.  
  
Eventually, Legolas began walking back towards Silvereth, and that was when he threw the energy. Though Legolas was quick, the energy was quicker, and he was hit with it head on in the face.  
  
Legolas screamed, wiping some from his eyes, and charged at Silvereth in a blind rage. Now, Elves began to fill the woods around the clearing, watching with interest and intrigue.  
  
Legolas drew his sword as he gained ground towards Silvereth, Silvereth sidestepped, but Legolas turned with him and slashed him deep into the side.  
  
Silvereth screamed, and flickered out of view, but reappeared behind Legolas, blood gushing from the wound in his side. He grabbed Legolas's head, tripped him with one foot, and kicked him with the other. A loud, sickening crack broke out as Legolas's back broke. At that moment the Elves fled; they were much too afraid of watching anything else that might happen with this Stranger and Legolas.   
  
Legolas now lay on the ground, eyes rolling, unable to stand. he saw in a blur Silvereth walk, standing over him, golden sword ((Haltheus)) in hand. Legolas groaned, with sheer pain.  
  
"B... befo...re.. You... K... k... kill.... me.... T.. tell me... W... w... who.. .... or.... What... i.... is... Yo...ur.... b..uisness.... her...e.... in... Lo..th...lorien?" he said, as Silvereth raised the sword high. It was difficult to get out such an easy sentence now.  
  
Silvereth drew close to Legolas's face, so close Legolas could feel his bountiful breath, and felt envious he did not have so much anymore. "My buisness," Silvereth said, nice and slow so Legolas could hear every word. "My buisness in Lothlorien is to kill the one you call Galadriel..."  
  
The sword struck Legolas's body, a shriek ran out, and the last image that he say was the shadowed figure of Silvereth vanishing into thin air, to complete the deed he set out for.   
  
"To kill the one they call Galadriel..."  
  
*************  
  
Will Silvereth complete the task of killing Galadriel? Will he be stopped? Or will he conquer... Keep checking back to read more on the Sequel of Silvereth vs Legolas... 


	2. Legolas vs. Silvereth, Part 2- Merkulia'...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those of you who posted a GOOD review to "Legolas vs. Silvereth", Thank You :) For those of you who posted bad reviews... Well, not my problem. If you love Legolas so much, write yer own fic!!!! Now, I think I'm talking too much (( -_-;; )) so, back to the story.  
  
************  
  
It was several hours after Silvereth had had the conflict with Legolas. Once more, he walked light- footedly and quickly in the shadows of the trees, as a faint light began to glimmer along the horizon. Dawn was coming.  
  
Sivereth quickened his pace, as if to run from the light. He was still a long way from the dwelling of Galadriel, he knew it, and did not want to be seen during the day. One Elf was bad enough; he thought, looking at the painful wound on his shoulder, without having to deal with fifty or more at one time.   
  
Scythe by his side, he shielded his eyes as the first real rays of sun came over Middle- Earth. A wooshing noise flitted past his ears; he ducked, just in time, as an arrow swished past him.  
  
With a moderate Pluck, the arrow dove into the tree behind him. Silvereth spun around, his eyes flashing red, and began running at full speed behind a line of bushes.   
  
"Halt!" The call was faint, but the arrows were clear. Thousands at a time rained down at Silvereth, and he could see them now- Hundreds of Elves sat in the Treetops, bows and arrows at the ready, firing down at Silvereth. Several pierced his legs, his shoulder, one even in his chest. Silvereth stumbled, cursed openly in rage and fear, and flickered out of sight.  
  
Invisible now, Silvereth cried out as he tore the arrows from him. The wounds weren't overly large, they caused pain, but weren't fatal.  
  
"Damn this Land and its inhabitants..." he muttered, standing and wincing. Suddenly, he flickered back into view.  
  
"And Damn this cursed flickering ability!!" he cried, and ran as he was once more ambushed with arrows.   
  
Once he thought he had lost them, Silvereth slowed down. His chest heaved and he fought from crying out, the wounds in his shoulders seeming to be twice the size they actually were.  
  
Dawn had come on fully now, so Silvereth decided to sit in the shadows and rest a while before continuing on. He lay down on a soft bed of leaves under a tall, golden oak and opened his canteen, taking a long drink of the fresh, cool water. After doing so, he stood again and walked to the nearest stream to bathe and wash his face.  
  
Little did he know he was being followed...  
  
Silvereth bent down at the stream, dipping his blood- stained and dirty hands into the water. He smiled, feeling refreshed for the first time since the battle with Legolas, but suddenly frowned, as the familiar action of his nose twitching and his ears perking commenced.   
  
The Elf swung down from the trees, Elvin- blades in his hands, a look of determination on his face. "THIS ONE'S FOR LEGOLAS!!!" the Elf cried, as she flew straight at Silvereth.  
  
Silvereth spun around with his scythe outstretched at the precise moment that the Elf hit. Metal hit metal as the Elvin- blades flew from the Elf's hands and she flipped around, falling into the stream.  
  
The Elf sat up, shaking away the water from her hair. She was only a young one, about twelve or thirteen years old. She turned around, clearly afraid now, and backed away from Silvereth.  
  
"Sir.. Sir, I- I'm sorry.. Please, mister.... D- don't do to me w-what you did to Legolas!" she cried. Silvereth smirked slightly, enjoying the little one's fear. To her surprise, though, he picked up her Elvin blades and handed them back to her.   
  
"I will not slay you, child," he said, "On one condition..."  
  
"And... and what's that?" The girl asked.  
  
"That you come with me and show me where your Queen, Galadriel, dwells..."  
  
The girl stood up suddenly, her brows furrowed in deep thought. Her queen... Did she want to risk her Queen's life for her own?  
  
Slowly, the Elf nodded her head, looking sad and defeated. "All right," she decided, "I'll take you to my Queen."  
  
"Excellent!" Silvereth cried, while thinking in his head, My it is so easy to manipulate children... "We must be on our way, then!"  
  
And, with the little Elvin girl by his side, they set off again.  
  
"So, child, what is your name anyway?" Silvereth asked, a few moments into the journey.  
  
"Merkulia." the Elf replied, looking up at Silvereth. "And what's yours?"  
  
"I would rather leave my name undisclosed." Silvereth replied, "But you can call me Silver."  
  
Merkulia nodded, and continued on, suddenly silent. Suddenly, they hear a faint Bang, Bang, Bang, far off into the distance. Delightedly, Merkulia grabbed Silvereth's hand.  
  
"Come, Silver!" she cried, "That is my family you are hearing! I must go introduce them to you!"  
  
Silvereth snarled and tore his hand away from hers, sending her stumbling to the ground. "I go not where other Elves are," he replied, "I stay in the shadows and YOU will lead me the quickest route to Galadriel's dwelling."  
  
Merkulia stood up, rubbing her wrist. "Right, then," she said wearily, and began walking again. "Galadriel's dwelling lies some one or two miles this-a-way."  
  
With that, they began walking through the shadows, heading North, to find Galadriel.  
  
** SOME TIME LATER:  
  
"Shh!" Silvereth said, putting a hand on Merkulia's shoulder. They were just outside Galadriel's dwelling, hidden in a nearby bush.  
  
There were guards pacing around the entrance, going in a complete circle around the first part. There was a bush in the centre of the guarded section, and Silvereth had an idea.  
  
"Keep quiet, Merkulia, and we shall dash into the bushes when none are looking." he said, eying the guards.  
  
"But what if--" Merkulia began.  
  
"Shh! No "what ifs'". " Sivereth said. "We will do this. And once we are in the area, you will dash out and bring yourself to the Guard's attention. That will be the end of my use for you."  
  
"Silver, why do you want to sneak in to see Galadriel anyway?" Merkulia asked. Silvereth, pretending he hadn't heard the question, prepared himself to jump.  
  
"Take my hand, Merkulia." he said, and, with a swift leap when the guards were in the opposite direction, he landed in the middle of the bush.  
  
"Yes..." he whispered. The guards spun around, looking about confusedly, but returned to their positions when they found nothing to be out of place or unusual.   
  
"Go, now," Sivlereth prompted Merkulia. "Run-- And good luck."  
  
Merkulia nodded, and without even a goodbye, dashed from the bushes. The guards ran after her, cursing, and once they were out of sight, Silvereth sprung from the bushes and dashed down the elegant stone steps to Galadriel's room.  
  
Galadriel sat upon an elegant chair, watching herself in a mirror. Slowly, she turned as Silvereth entered. Her eyes grew wide...  
  
"Good day, Queen Galadriel," Silvereth said, unsheathing his scythe. "For it will be your last..." With that said, he slowly advanced on her...  
  
*************  
  
Will Silvereth kill Galadriel? What ever happened to Merkulia? So many questions still remain unanswered... Keep checking back for Part 3 of Legolas vs. Silvereth.... 


	3. Legolas vs. Silvereth, Pat 3- The Conclu...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hullo Again :) Time for part 3 of Legolas vs. Silvereth.... X_x I'm PRETTY sure this will be the last of the series, but I'll be writing more, for sure!!! ^_______^ Anyway, this one's a bit longer, because it not only tells of Silvereth and Galadriel, but also gives a small continuations on what happened after Merkulia ran from the Bush at Galadriel's dwelling.. A bit strange, this one is. I mean, who knew Galadriel could battle? Anyway, I'll shut up now, don't want to give the battle away... Bleah X_x Sorry this took so long to write. I was busy this past week and a half... Well, R&R Please! Thanks!  
  
*************  
  
Merkulia ran with all her might, fighting to keep her legs going, as the Guards drew closer and closer to her. She was scared now; had no idea what to do, where to go, or why she was even running from fellow Elves.   
  
"Young Lady, HALT!" one of the Guards screamed. Slowly, Merkulia slowed to a stop, and fell to the ground, panting heavily and couldn't hide her tears any longer. The Guards stopped beside her, each putting a hand on her shoulder, and bent down to her level.  
  
"You're Merkulia, aren't you?" one of them asked. "Why were you in those bushes?"  
  
Merkulia stammered, trying to tell them. After a moment of calming down, she told them everything- right from the moment her elvin- blades hit his scythe to the very second they stood there.  
  
The Guards looked worried and a bit angry when Merkulia finished.   
  
"You say Silvereth is after Galadriel!??" one of them exclaimed. "We must go!" He then ran off.  
  
The second guard looked at Merkulia. "You did a foolish thing, young elf." he said. Merkulia bowed her head in shame. The Guard continued, "But I thank you for telling us. That in itself was bravery... Now I must go. Return home, young Merkulia."  
  
Merkulia nodded and ran off, and the Guard headed the opposite direction, back to Galadriel's dwelling.  
  
********  
  
Silvereth faced Galadriel, an insane grin on his face. Galadriel stood now, realizing who this was...  
  
" Silvereth, son of Yhelrith, dominator of Dominingo, I command thee to leave!" she cried in a stong voice. "Before I slay you with my magic!"  
  
Silvereth leaned against his scythe and slowly clapped his hands. "Well done, Queen Galadriel," he said in a slow, drawling voice, "You know my name..." He stood straight again, and lifted up his scythe. "Enough with the introductions. I'm here to kill you, and only that." With that, he charged at Galadriel, quick as a flash. Galadriel sidestepped the attack, almost boredly.  
  
Silvereth snarled, and faced Galadriel again. She stood before him, now angered, and she seemed to tower over him. Silvereth threw his scythe up into the air, and as it touched back to his fingers, a ring of white flame surrounded the place, preventing any entrances. Galadriel glared, her hands glowed purple, and suddenly great balls of energy shot out of nowhere and barrelled down towards Silvereth. He jumped and ducked, and each one that hit him hit him with so much force that he stumbled backwards, tripping and hitting his head on a stone stair.  
  
Silvereth groaned and stood up, his head bleeding. A snarl flickered across his face as he saw the once- beautiful lair of Galadriel- Fire encircled the place, while various things were knocked about, laying on the ground flaming, or burnt. And there Galadriel stood, as beautiful as ever, but now with a look of vengeance on her face, a look of pure anger.  
  
**********  
  
The Guards approached the Ring of Fire, and, keeping at a safe distance, peered in. There Galadriel was, and so there was Silvereth- fighting, scythe flying, while Galadriel dodged and retaliated as best as she could.   
  
"GALADRIEL!!!" One of the Guards cried, as she took a heavy blow to the leg. The Guard jumped forward, the others cried, and the Guard flew into the fire... He did not reach the inner dwelling.  
  
The other Guard watched in horror and dismay as the other burned and sizzled, turning to ashes. He could do nothing. All he could do was watch, as the battle tore on, beside the cremated body of his fellow....  
  
************  
  
Silvereth cried as Galadriel grabbed his scythe, and, spinning it above her, brought it down with a loud bang to the ground. He stood, shakily, his hip, head, and chest bleeding, and noticed suddenly that Galadriel wasn't in much better condition.  
  
Galadriel stood behind a thick cloud of smoke, and narrowed her eyes, stepping out slowly. She faced Silvereth. Lowering her head, she muttered softly.... "I was hoping.. It wouldn't have to come to this.."  
  
She looked back to Silvereth, and he noticed a tear was running down her cheek. She carefully took a ring off her finger, and cautiously showed it to him.   
  
Silvereth noticed again; Galadriel seemed not to be prepared to block an attack.  
  
NOW! he thought, Get her now!!  
  
And yet his legs did not let him move.  
  
Galadriel continued on. "This.... This is the Ring of Jhechoukah."  
  
And, having said enough, she raised her hand high and sent the ring smashing to the ground.  
  
Silvereth's eyes grew wide, and his legs lost their lead weight. The Ring of Jhechoukah??? The Demon- Slayer... How did she get that??? he thought, as he sprung from his position. As he flew through the air, he saw in slow motion as the Ring fell to the ground, and the second it hit, exploded in a thick cloud of deep, blood red.  
  
Silvereth was engulfed in the smoke. "MY EYES!!" he cried in agony, "I'M BLIND!!"  
  
He fell to the ground, twitching, rubbing his eyes furiously. Welts were beginning to form on his skin, and his prized weapon, the scythe, crinkled to the ground in ashes as if burnt.  
  
Galadriel looked sadly at the scattered remains of the Ring. "It was a very pretty ring," she mused, "I rather liked it.."  
  
She then turned towards Silvereth. "Now, Silvereth, son of Yhelrith, I commanded thee to leave.... And you didn't.... So you have suffered the concequences."  
  
Silvereth looked up at Galadriel with blind eyes. "The.... battle.... is... not.... yet.. finished...."  
  
He stood, gripping air, and screamed. In a flash of blinding, hot white fire, he disappeared.  
  
Galadriel sighed, exhausted, in pain. She glanced once again at the remains of the Ring, as the encircling fire faded, and slowly walked out.  
  
********  
  
"Queen Galadriel!!! You're alive!!!"  
  
The Guard, whose name was Mithulinar, came running towards Galadriel, and embraced her in a rather un- elfish like fashion. Galadriel smiled, accepting this, though it was rather hard on her wounds.  
  
"You have slain the evil Silvereth!"  
  
To this, Galadriel frowned. "No," she explained. "I haven't. I'm afraid... I'm afraid that he's escaped. Wounded, and blind, but escaped. The danger is not yet over..."  
  
Mithulinar seemed to ignore this last comment. "Come!" he cried. "We must rejoice! For at least the time being you are safe and free! Let us heal your wounds. And then, we shall feast!"  
  
Galadriel let Mithulinar lead her along, and she decided to relax, and not to worry... At least for the time.  
  
********  
  
Silvereth appeared at his Father's throne. He fell before him in a bow, and looked up at Yhelrith with his blind eyes.  
  
"Ah, son," Yhelrith said, standing. "How was your journey? How did you kill Galadriel?"  
  
Silvereth lowered his head. "I... didn't."  
  
Yhelrith's eyes widened, and he seemed no longer happy to see his son.  
  
"YOU FAILED???" he cried. "I thought I had trust in you, Silvereth..." Yhelrith drew his flaming whip, and slapped it hard across the silde of Silvereth's face. He winced, but didn't dare cry out, for fear of another, harsher punishment.  
  
"Father, I--"  
  
"No excuses!" snapped Yhelrith. Then, calming down, said, "Never mind. We shall deal with Galadriel later. I am dissapointed in you, yes son. But go rest. We shall talk tomorrow.."  
  
With this, Yhelrith turned on his heel and stalked off, and Silvereth stood and walked to his room, blindly feeling the wall with his hand to guide him.  
  
"Curse you.." he said. "Curse you, Father... curse you, Galadriel..."  
  
**********  
  
THE END..... Perhaps.... 


End file.
